


Bad Things

by oiyukis



Series: Happy Birthday Waifu ~ (2013) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiyukis/pseuds/oiyukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the criminal underworld knows about vampires, humans stay ahead by running brothels selling sex and blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> Waifu's first birthday fic ~

“Strip.”

Levi grits his teeth and tries not to show how his body wants to react to the order. He beats down the shiver in his spine, stomps on the answering noise welling in his throat, and brings his fingers to the buckle of his belt. This is his least favorite part about nights with Erwin. Other clients don’t care how he undresses; in fact, most prefer he starts off naked, which is more than fine with Levi. He doesn’t like stringing things out. The longer it takes him to undress, the longer he has to be in the same room with the damn things that make his skin crawl.

Not Erwin fucking Smith, though. No, Erwin Smith wants a fucking show, and Levi found out early on in their business arrangement that it was best to comply.

That’s not the problem. The problem is that Levi likes it; being ordered around by him. It’s why he prefers his other clients – they don’t care enough to push it. They take their fill and go. And then Erwin fucking Smith comes along and figures out by their third session exactly what Levi likes and what gives him incentive to do more than lie back and daydream.

And of course Erwin always catches him just after he’s finished with another client – before he’s even fully dressed – which he hates, and Levi always ends up paying for it with sore limbs and finger-shaped bruises on his hips.

Erwin watches him with cold eyes, but Levi is used to that by now. There isn’t much about Erwin that’s warm. He pulls off his belt, tossing it so it lands hanging on one of the bedposts. He cocks his hips to unbutton and unzip, tugging and shimmying out of his pants until they pile around his ankles and he can kick them aide, repressing the urge to fold them first. He stands before Erwin all but bare; the only exceptions being the empty silver necklace and the ink crawling up his shoulders and down his back.

Erwin inhales – though Levi knows he doesn’t have to – and stretches out his legs, resting his arms on the sides of the chair. “Come here.”

Levi lifts an eyebrow. Erwin will have to do better than that. He’s not going to make this easy for him.

Erwin narrows his own in return, and when his speaks his eyes flash warningly, “Levi.” He’s not up for playing games tonight.

Levi steps forward until his ankles are parallel to Erwin’s, feet spread on either side of a long leg. Erwin reaches out, fingers brushing along the lines of his abdomen and up his cock – he’s been hard since Hanji told him that Erwin was waiting for him, really – to rest over the head. He bites his tongue just hard enough to draw blood. Erwin’s eyes flash, and this time Levi can see the hint of sharp incisors while he speaks. “Did they touch you?”

Levi huffs, “ _Tche_. They were turned.”  Vampires who’d been turned had no interest in sex. Their bodies were dead after all. Vampires who were _born_ – like Erwin – were different.

“That doesn’t answer my question. They could have…lent a hand,” Erwin squeezes just shy of painful.

“They _didn’t_ ,” Levi snaps. “Your kind are hardly fucking _considerate_.”

“That’s not what I hear about Armin and Ackerman. They seem to be very considerate of your…friend.”

“Are you going to talk all night, or are you going to get this over with?”

A sudden sting breaks across his right buttock and Levi jerks in Erwin’s hold.

“Don’t mouth off.” Erwin lets him go. “Sit on the bed. Spread your legs.”

Levi holds back a few choice insults – he’ll save those for another night – and follows Erwin’s orders, reclining back on his hands and putting on an impassive face. Erwin moves, standing from the chair. He undresses as he nears, more graceful than Levi had been, and more controlled. He kneels at Levi’s feet, pushing his thighs even further apart, until they’re straining with the stretch of it.

“I’m going to feed from you.”

Naturally It’s what he’s fucking here for.

“Then, I’m going to fuck you through this mattress.”

Fuck – his cock twitches at that, and Erwin is too damn close to it to miss it. He digs his nails into the blankets as Erwin presses his nose to his inner thigh, inhaling slowly. Levi forces himself not to twitch as Erwin licks along his skin, and hopes he doesn’t mind a boner in front of his face because Levi’s isn’t going away any time soon.

“Your legs are so pale,” Erwin murmurs into his skin. “I can see your veins.”

Levi scoffs, “I would think you’d like that.”

“Oh,” Erwin presses an open-mouthed kiss to a week-old teeth mark; his own. “I do.”

Levi inhales sharply as Erwin’s teeth lightly graze his skin. “ _Fuckin’_ , get _on_ with it.”

Erwin chuckles lowly, the sound making Levi’s stomach tighten and squirm. “Careful. You don’t want to sound too eager.”

“Asshole.”

Erwin breathes over his skin, a rush of cool air against him, before he sinks his teeth into Levi’s thigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> [x posted](http://thelittlesttsuru.tumblr.com/post/64108776445/bad-things-happy-birthday-waifu) to tumblr


End file.
